Chronomafia II
| image = File:ChronomafiaII.jpg | imagewidth = 250px | caption = Chronomafia II: DEFECTION | host = Unreality & Darth nox | link = Game thread: BTSC threads | size = 6 Players (Tiny) | startdate = 10.07.2011 | winningfaction = Baddies | roster =1. DarthMask 2. Auramyna 3. sparrowhawk 4. maurice 5. shadow7 6. solman | first = shadow7 | last = 2. Auramyna 3. sparrowhawk 4. maurice 6. solman | mvp = - | awards = -}} :DEFECTION was a game hosted by Unreality along with Darth nox based on Unreality's original design. It began on July 10th, 2011 and ended in a Baddie win in N2 (July 14th, 2011). Game Mechanics Rules ASPECTS OF TIME TRAVEL: *NOTHING is universally embedded. If time is reversed, the universes have the same history up until the branchoff point, but after that, it's entirely open. If time goes back before the Clockstopper used their 'once only' lynch stopper, they can use it again. If time is rewound to when the TT had a higher vote power, that's the vote power they have (and again can use the Ckey until hitting 0). Whoever had the Chronokey at the time of arrival in the past is who has it now. There can multiple Chronokeys in use at the same time because the Forbidden or Timebender could go back with one. In fact it's possible for one player to have multiple Chronokeys, and in that case he/she can get 1 spy out of each one, each night. *The only thing which obviously cannot be reset is information. Our memories in this game must exist outside the stream of time, since we know what happened in previous universes. If someone is recruited, they are NOT un-recruited by a time reversal Role Description TEMPORITES - win when all defectors are dead (a recruited temporite counts as a defector) *'Master Timekeeper' - time travels any number of nights forward to kill a player in the future not go back, must stay on that night. Ie, they disappear from reality until they reappear on the future night to kill the player the target is dead, the MT does nothing - however, if they time travelled at least three nights into the future, they may pick a secondary target that they go after if the first one is dead. The MT must go at least 1 night into the future to kill. If the MT neglects to kill, they may save someone (from the Dimension Hunter recruitment/death, or from the Master Timekeeper of the past coming forward, etc) *'Forbidden' - can go backwards any number of nights (but not past night 1). Every time the Forbidden does this there is now another copy of themselves (+1 voting power and +1 life to kill, a lynch kills all copies). On the night of arrival in the past, the Forbidden may opt to block any player, including themselves (prior copy, that is) *'Clockstopper' - this astute temporal master can stop time, as the name implies. During this frozen segment of time, the Clockstopper can observe what is going on pretty much anywhere. They have enough tau to follow one person and see who targets them and who they were targeted by that night. The Clockstopper can also, ONCE ONLY, stop time during the day (PMed before the day ends) and prevent a lynch *'Temporal Theorist' - studies time itself. Is the initial Chronokey holder. The Chronokey can be used to spy once each night. It has no usage limit, but the TT's vote (which starts at 3) reduces by 1 after each use. When the TT's vote weight reaches 0, the TT can no longer use the Chronokey. At any time, the TT (or whoever the keyholder is at the time) can pass the Chronokey off to someone during the day, which happens at the end of the day, discretely else loses vote power from the Chronokey DEFECTORS - win when all temporites are dead (a recruited temporite counts as a defector) * Dimension Hunter - selects someone each night. If they are the keyholder, they are recruited and still have the key. If they are not the keyholder, they are killed * Timebender - has stolen secrets of time from the Temporal Order. The Timebender can backward any of nights similar to the Forbidden, and cannot go past night 1, except the Timebender cannot block on arrival. However, the Timebender does gain an extra copy of themselves for +1 voting power and +1 life (all copies are killed upon lynching, like the Forbidden). Alternatively, the Timebender can go forwards in time any number of nights just like the Master Timekeeper. They don't get to kill anyone on arrival, but they do gain +1 voting power for every two nights traveled, rounded up (ie, 1 or 2 nights = +1, 3 or 4 nights = +2, etc) Host's Summary Winning Faction Defectors #sparrowhawk - Time Bender #maurice - Dimension Hunter #solman - Temporal Theorist recruited N1 to the Defectors MVP: - Day and Night Posts End of Game Roster Host: unreality Apprentice: darth nox #DarthMask - Clockstopper - Killed N2 by the Defectors #Auramyna - Master TimeKeeper #sparrowhawk - Time Bender #maurice - Dimension Hunter #shadow7 - The Forbidden - Lynched D1 #solman - Temporal Theorist - Recruited N1 to the Defectors Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Games Category:Era 6 Category:NonLinear